Batman and Cowboys
by xSarahxMariexCullen
Summary: max had some fun with her friends back at Anne's house. Involves fang's boxers, dancing, and make overs.


**This takes place when the Flock is at Anne's house. **

**New Maximum Ride book came out and I can't find it anywhere I've been to like 20 book stores and libraries and not one of them had it, I NEED TO READ IT!!!!!**

**I was planning on making this a one shot but I might write another chapter if you guys want with some Fax.**

**Don't Forget To Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**-SMC**

**Disclaimer- JP**

**Chapter One- Batman**

"Hey Max!" I turned around to see JJ and some other girl who was short and had fire read hair. It was in a short bob and she had green eyes. "Max this is Erin. She's a foreign exchange student who's staying with me for this month!" JJ explained.

"Hi I'm Max." I said reluctantly. I don't particularly like red heads.

"Hello it's nice to meet you!" She said with a thick Irish accent.

"Anyways Max, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with us tonight like catch a movie or have a sleep over or something?" JJ asked. I really did like JJ and it would be nice to get to know Erin, I guess.

"Do you want to sleep at my house?" I asked shyly. Yeah yeah I know what you are thinking, the Great Maximum Ride is shy! WHAT! Well I don't have much experience with the whole friend thing out side of the flock. CUT A GIRL SOME SLACK!

"Yeah sure that sounds fun. Here's my screen name." She said handing me a paper. _ThanJJWasLike _was written on it.

"Get on AIM as soon as you get home and IM me the plans so I can tell my mom. Okay?" She said. I nodded and she ran off pulling Erin along with her who gave me a wave. It turned on my heel and headed to meet up with the flock.

After school

I "barrowed" Fang's laptop out of his room and typed in AIM on Google. I found an instant messaging website, downloaded it and pressed the "Sign Up" button. I typed in my screen name and password and pressed the "Add Buddy" arrow I typed in JJ's screen name and double clicked it. A window popped up and I typed.

WishingXWings: JJ?

ThanJJWasLike: JJ here, who's this?

WishingXWings: Max.

ThanJJWasLike: O! Hey Max. Sup?

WishingXWings: Nothing, Ha I get your screen name its like your saying it.

ThanJJWasLike: Lol yaaaaaaaa

WishingXWings: My err Mom said that you and Erin can sleep over tonight.

ThanJJWasLike: O YEAH! We will have so much fun.

WishingXWings: …yeah

ThanJJWasLike: Ok well I'll go get Erin and we will pack and be there by like 5. Do you want me to bring some movies and stuff?

WishingXWings: Sure.

ThanJJWasLike: Ok byeee! O wait! Where do you live?

I typed my address, said goodbye and turned off the computer. I tiptoed to Fangs room and slowly opened the door. He was nowhere to be seen. I heard the shower running and figured he was in there. I glided over to his desk and slipped his laptop back in the drawer. Then the water turned off. CRAP! I franticly looked around for some place to go. The door opened and I literally catapulted myself under the bed. I peaked out from underneath to see a nearly naked Fang coming out with a white towel wrapped around his waist. His toned chest still had water droplets on it and his hair was dripping. Oh. My. God. Then he started to undo his towel. SHIT! I hid my eyes and tired to calm down my heartbeat. Why the heck was it beating so fast? SHUT UP SHUT UP I franticly thought to myself. I heard him walk around then I saw his bare feet headed straight for the bed. Luckily he had pants on, and big shocker they where black. He stopped dead in front of my face and my heart stopped. I held my breath. PLEASE DON'T FIND ME! I screeched in my head. Then he sighed and walked to his door. I heard it open and close and I let out a big sigh I checked to make sure the cost was clear and bolted down the hallway. That was way too close. A few minutes later I heard a light nock at my door.

"Come in!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Hello Mrs. Sunshine. Why are you so peppy?" Fang asked giving me his famous smirk.

"I'm having friends sleep over tonight. It feels so, normal. Its nice to just be a teenager for once." I said giving him a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy. Iggy, Gaz and I are going to go out. A guy's night, we will be home around elevenish. Okay?" He said.

"Mhmm be careful and watch them." I said he nodded and left.

"Later Max." I heard Iggy yell up the stairs then I heard the front door close. Then Nudge and Angle came skipping into my room with Anne behind them.

"I'm taking the girls to a movie and out to dinner. I left some money downstairs so you and your friends can get pizza later. Will you be okay until about eleven?" Anne asked. Psh I was okay on my own looking after 5 kids for my whole life. I think I can handle one night I said in my head. "Yeah" I said going with the more polite answer. "Have fun girls." I said giving Nudge and Angel each a hug then they skipped out and I heard the car drive away.

About a half hour later I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and opened the door for JJ and Erin. "Hey! Nice pad man!" Erin said. JJ and I both laughed at her attempt at American slang.  
"Come this way guys my room is up here." I said. They fallowed me up to my room and plopped their HUGE bags down on my floor by my bed. They looked like they where about to move in. "Well I brought a slumber party check list I made today in English." JJ said pulling out a crumpled piece of notebook paper out of her pocket that had a funny doodle of Mrs. Schumann, our English teacher, having a HUDGE head and matching feet. She turned it over and started reading.

"Okay, One, Make Overs." I grimaced.

"Two, Food." I smiled.

"Three Dance Party." She laughed at that one. Erin and I joined in.

"Four, play some Zombie slaying video games!" she said with a lisp then snorted and pretended to be a geek. I giggled.

"Five watch some Zombies hack each other up. I brought Dawn of the Dead!" that's better! I knew I liked this girl for a reason!

"Six, more food. Then we wing it from there." JJ smiled.

"Okay team! Lets get started." Erin said. JJ pulled out her iPod and speakers and plugged them in. Some guitars started playing and a guy began singing. Then it became a really catchy upbeat tune that made me want to jump around.

"Okay now Max where is your bathroom?" She said pulling at smaller bag out of her duffle bag. Then she grabbed a blow dryer and multiple bottles of shimmery stuff. I walked to the bathroom with Erin and JJ fallowing behind. "Okay Max your first!" Erin said pushing me down on the toilet seat. Erin started unloading all sort of strange stuff. Then JJ smeared some green stuff all over my face. "What the HE**!" I screamed.

"Calm down Max it's just a face mask." JJ said rolling her eyes.

One hour later we where all dolled up. My hair was curled and had two small braids on either side of my head that came to the back. My eyes where outlined with dark gold with very light gold around it. Then I had tick black eyelashes thanks to some mascara. I had to take off my shirt because we got into a fight with the green junk they put on my face. It got everywhere. So we where all in sports bras and jeans. (The flock, have all developed a thing membrane that we can grow over our wings to make it look like we have normal backs but that's a different story!) We turned up the radio down stairs and Misery Business by Paramore came on. We ordered the Pizza and ate. Then we walked up stairs. "Is that Nicks room?" Erin asked.

"Um Yeah." I said.

"Where is he?" JJ asked.

"He's out with the boys, he won't be back until later tonight." I said. JJ's face broke into a sick, mischievous grin. She turned to me looking like she had the greatest plan.

"Who says we have a little dance party in his room?" she asked grinning like the devil himself. My face broke into a grin.

"You are such a evil genius!" Erin and I exclaimed together then we all started laughing and we ran to my room to grab JJ's iPod tripping over each other multiple times. Then we went to Fang's room and plugged it in. We put it on shuffle and the first song was Wanna Be by the Spice Girls. I jumped on his bed and started singing and dancing around while JJ and Erin fell on the ground cracking up. Then I pulled JJ up on the bed. I jumped off and she started where I left off. It was so funny. Then something caught my eye. Hanging out of Fang's drawer was something yellow. Fang doesn't where yellow. I walked over a pulled out a pair of Batman Boxers. I hid it behind my back and stifled a giggle then another thing caught my eye a black cowboy hat, where he got that I had no idea. This was too great. I grabbed it and stuck into the bathroom I sipped of my jeans and pulled on the boxers and put on the cowboy hat. As soon as I opened the door the song All Summer Long by Kid Rock came on. JJ and Erin turned around and saw me pretending to ride a horse they fell over laughing and turned purple. I grabbed a pencil off the desk jumped on the bed and pretended to use it as a microphone.

**Fang Pov**

Iggy Gazzy and I decided to go bowling but it was pretty lame so we came home early. When I got home I heard music. I walked upstairs and realized that it was my room. I opened the door to see Max on my bed, facing away from me, in my Batman boxers, with my black cowboy hat, and a skimpy black sports bra on, jumping around on my bed belting out some country song about making love out by some lake.

**Max POV**

"And we were trying different things, we were smoking funny things. Making love out by the lake to our favorite song sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow. Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long." I sang at the top of my lungs into my pencil microphone. Then I looked down to see JJ and Erin frozen, staring wide-eyed behind me. I turned around to see a smirking Fang leaning casually against the doorframe. Oh Crap! My jaw fell open and I felt the blood rush to and heat up my cheeks.

"Cute shorts." Fang said and with that he turned on his heel and left. "Clean up when you're done your little err dance." He yelled over his shoulder chuckling. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment right there. JJ and Erin turned to me and started cracking up all over again; I couldn't help it I laughed too. I ran to the bathroom to go change. JJ and Erin were in my room changing into their PJ's. I walked down to the kitchen with Fang's boxers in my hand. I found him sitting on the kitchen counter with a coke in his hand. I walked out to him and put my pointer fingers on the insides of the waistband and stretched them out so you could see the batman logo on the butt. I walked up to him.

"Batman? Really Fang?" I laughed. He put his can down and snatched his shorts.

"Whatever." He said and stormed off to his room.


End file.
